


Gemínidas.

by perfect_____weapon



Series: #FICTOBER2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Estrella Fugaz, FICTOBER2018, M/M, Shooting Star, Showki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_____weapon/pseuds/perfect_____weapon





	Gemínidas.

_Gemínidas,_ así era su nombre.

 

Kihyun no es que fuese un gran apasionado de la astronomía, siempre le había parecido que era un tema que se le escapaba de las manos, una ciencia colosal ante sus ojos pasajeros. A veces, incluso, llegaba a confundir el término con su antagónico abstracto: la astrología, y en más de en una ocasión había recibido alguna que otra regañina bien merecida por ello. No podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo estaba saliendo con un astrofísico con la curiosidad siempre revuelta.

 

Había estado esperando a esa noche de diciembre durante todo el mes anterior; su estómago rugía de nervios al pensar en la gran sorpresa que iba a estar preparada ante la llegada de las Gemínidas, y lo único que le calmaba era saber que la lluvia de estrellas no sólo se iba a poder contemplar únicamente en la noche del catorce, sino que desde el martes —día doce— hasta la medianoche del sábado podrían disfrutar de ella. De esta manera, el temporal no era del todo una preocupación.

 

Se había asegurado de apartar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo situado a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de allí en dirección a los Montes Taebaek. Su localización se asentaba en la ladera de una montaña joven, y por lo que había leído en la página web del pueblo —gesto que le pareció sorprendente— la visibilidad de las estrellas fugaces no iba a ser eclipsada por la contaminación lumínica del lugar, mas se llevarían a cabo una serie de actividades enfocadas a la gran esperada Gemínidas. _Un dos por uno,_ pensó, _se ven las estrellas fugaces y tendremos una cena romántica para celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario._

 

Todo iba como la seda; con el sitio reservado, la maleta preparada, y su nido de nervios atorado al cuerpo como una bandolera, emprendió su viaje unas horas antes que su enamorado hacia el lugar en el que se hospedarían un par de noches, y nada más llegar comenzó a organizar los preparativos de la velada. Trasladó una mesa plegable y un par de sillas hasta una explanada con vistas a la sierra que había en la zona norte del pueblo; cubrió la mesa con un mantel blanco, y colocó encima un par de velas para iluminar la cena sólo hasta el momento cúspide de la lluvia —según se había informado, hacia las once de la noche—; dejó tanto platos, como vasos y cubiertos, puso una cubitera con hielo y una botella de vino espumoso en su interior. Suspiró, mientras la gélida brisa de diciembre le besaba las mejillas.

 

Sin embargo, él no aparecería.

 

_Beep, beep._ Sonó su teléfono móvil, un mensaje había llegado a su buzón.

 

“ _Kihyun, sé que te estarás preguntando por qué no estoy allí. Te prometo que lo he estado pensando durante meses, y meses, pero… No es por ti, no quiero que pienses que es por ti. Sólo que los sentimientos cambian, todos lo hacemos al fin y al cabo, al igual que las estrellas. Lo siento...”_

 

Estaba dejándole, estaba dejándole a través de un ridículo mensaje que atravesó su pecho como el más ponzoñoso puñal. La plétora de sentimientos que se coció en su estómago, y en los lagrimales de sus ojos, eran tan interesantes de estudiar como hirientes; por una parte, se hallaba impávido en el asiento, sin reconocer del todo que aquello hubiese pasado en _esa_ misma noche, en _ese_ mismo lugar; por otra, le dolía el alma hasta hacerse agua, que, y gracias a la borboteante ira de su vientre y pecho, se convertía en gas hasta empañar los ojos con perlas saladas; también, Kihyun sentía decepción, no porque hubiere esperado más de Hoseok, el astrofísico, sino porque creía que lo que había entre ambos era más que un simple sms. No culpaba al destino inseguro, no culpaba a unos sentimientos que no conocen de amores ajenos, no se culpaba a sí mismo… Culpaba a ese momento endemoniado en el que Hoseok había perdido la confianza en él.

 

A ciegas, y rebobinando en la película de esa misma tarde, introdujo la mano por el interior de su americana hasta un bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña caja fundada en una tela prensada, al mismo compás en el que daba inicio una nueva carrera de lágrimas serpenteantes que desembocarían en el precipicio de su mandíbula, y la abrió. Dos anillos de plata encajados en una almohadilla reflejaban a las Gemínidas, y las observó desesperado.

 

— Por favor…— murmuró, e hizo una pausa larga para absorber con torpeza,— por favor… Haced que venga Hoseok, podríamos hablar, aclarar las cosas… —una tanda nueva de lágrimas amenazaba con ser expulsadas,— … Haced que venga el amor de mi vida.

 

Al comprender que lo único que estaba haciendo era el ridículo, guiado una vez más por esa confusión entre astronomía y astrología, agachó la cabeza y se encogió allí, en el lugar más triste sobre la faz de la tierra: la silla que acogía entre sus brazos al chico que había reunido la valentía suficiente como para pedir matrimonio a otro que le había dejado mediante un mensaje de texto. _Un mensaje de texto._

 

Pero como todo en esta vida, siempre hay dos tipos de visiones en cada una de las infinitas historias que no han sido contadas, o no han querido serlo: la positiva, y la realista. La realidad de Kihyun era la que él estaba viviendo, la que sentía con mucha pena en sus entrañas; la positiva, en cambio, se dio cuando sintió una mano firme apretar su hombro tembloroso.

 

— Eh, chico, perdona el que te moleste.— Dijo una voz suave, varonil— Estaba paseando a mi perra, Kenia, te he visto llorar, y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien… —hizo una pausa, para examinarle con la mirada— Soy Hyunwoo, por cierto.

 

— Sí, estoy bien…

 

— Eso me calma, en cierta manera.

 

— Gracias.

 

— No la des, quise asegurarme. ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a algún lugar? Si vas al pueblo, nos pilla de camino.

 

— No, no… Estaría bien si te quedaras aquí un rato, a nadie le gusta sentirse solo cuando hay una ruptura de por medio… —se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su americana— Kihyun.

 

— ¿Cómo dices?

 

— Me llamo Kihyun…

 

Y quién sabe si los astros le escucharon las súplicas, o más bien sintieron tristeza al no haber visto alma tan pura desesperada, pues arrastraron a ese muchacho hasta la explanada y en las dos noches en las que Kihyun estaría allí, serían sus palabras las que le ofrecerían el sosiego que necesitaba su rota alma. Tal vez, sí que fue el amor de su vida a buscarle…


End file.
